Up to now, an apparatus for measuring and recording biological information of the human body of a patient or the like (hereinafter referred to as a first conventional example) has been put to practical use. This first conventional example enters automatically or manually enters and displays or records biological information mainly about circulatory organs and respiratory organs, blood test data measured by a test department and therapeutical information (about transfusion, injected drug, special therapy and the like) and nursing information.
And for example, a conventional hemodialyzer (hereinafter referred to as a second conventional example) performs blood purification (hemodialysis) as a chronic dialysis in a comparatively short time mainly to a chronic renal insufficiency case being stable in a general condition as an auxiliary artificial kidney.
However, the first conventional example manually enters limited information as therapeutic information, and particularly manually enters and displays on a screen only the kind and period of performance of blood treatment performed as a part of special treatment in relation to information of blood treatment.
And the second conventional example has controlled the hemodialysis in a hemodialyzer but has not monitor-controlled it in connection with another apparatus. For example, there have been problems that it has been impossible to forecast when clogging of a filter (increase in transmembrane pressure of a filter) occurs during performing hemodialysis using a blood purification apparatus provided with a filter or performing another blood purification and that frequent changes of a filter or circuit leads to the loss of blood of a patient. In order to solve these problems, it is necessary but has been impossible up to now to continuously manage and analyze hematological parameters of various kinds of monitoring devices in operation and a patient.
Up to now, it has been impossible to (automatically or manually) enter or record detailed information about blood treatment (for example the state of performance (actual measurements, predetermined values, alarm information of an apparatus and the like) or simultaneously display biological information on a display screen of the relevant apparatus. Due to this, it is necessary to prepare a progress report form at the time of performing a blood treatment and write the information of performance in the form but it has been impossible to enter a large amount of accurate information about blood treatment in real time and to display or record the information at the same time as biological information. And it has been impossible to perform a detailed analysis of biological information in consideration of the influence of blood treatment and further it has been impossible also to perform various evaluations about blood treatment (for example, safety evaluation, operation evaluation, economic evaluation and the like).
Particularly, it is necessary but has been impossible up to now to simultaneously observe biological information of a patient and information of blood treatment in real time for the patient in an acute stage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a management system for biological information and information about a blood-treating device, a management apparatus for biological information and information about a blood-treating device, and a management method for biological information and information about a blood-treating device capable of solving the problems described above, grasping in real time biological information about the human body of a patient and the like and device information about a blood-treating device and the like, estimating specific information, and controlling various kinds of devices at the time of performing a blood treatment.